tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Treasure of Hei U. Geis
(the kids are seen fleeing from a giant boulder while getting chased by a group of reenactment actors. Alison gets closer to the screen and the scene freezes. Alison walks in.) Alison: You're probably wondering how we got into this. You might want to sit down for this, oh who am I kidding who watches cartoons standing up? And now for our theme song, everyone sing along. (intro plays) (it goes to the hallway. Principal Kadic's door appears via a fade transition and it cuts to Kadic at his desk.) Cosmo: Thank you for coming. Ms. Chapley: You never have to ask me to come in Cosmo. Cosmo: Ech, let's get right to the point. Ms. Chapley: Let me guess, our students are becoming unruly, right? Cosmo: Surprisingly no, they have no initiative to do anything, not even the schoolwork. What's up with that? Ms. Chapley: Well Cosmo, we haven't done a whole lot with the students yet. Perhaps we should focus on a grand idea. Cosmo: Mind control? Ms. Chapley: No. Let's get their input, that way we don't indirectly make things worse. Cosmo: Well, it beats the heck out of my idea. (Cosmo throws a bottle of rat poison away. He then activates his intercom) Cosmo: Attention students, an emergency meeting will be hosted in the auditorium. Last one there has to sit with Damien at lunch. (the students rush to the auditorium) Cosmo: Huh, I should bring Damien into these announcements more often. (in the auditorium. Kadic commanders a podium.) Cosmo: Settle down, settle down. Julie: We're not even talking! Cosmo: Geez, something's seriously wrong here. Now for the issue at hand. Who's been cramping the school's atmosphere by being bored out of their minds? (silence) Cosmo: It's you guys! Why can't you all just lighten up? What's going on? Give me a sign! You're bigger downers than people who complain about the newer Simpsons episodes! Julie: Hey! We're above those clowns! We know how to change the channel. (Alison raises her hand) Cosmo: Meeks, go. Alison: Well to be honest sir, all we've been doing around here is school work. There's not a whole lot to look forward to here. We need something fun to do. Cosmo: Well what do you want me to do about it? Alison: Well, what's the one thing we haven't had all year? Cosmo: Pass. Alison: Are you kidding. Ms. Chapley- Ms. Chapley: Pass. Alison: Does anyone want in on this!? Cosmo: Drawing a blank. Alison: Okay, here's a hint, it's a field day for teachers to go on a trip somewhere. Cosmo: Can I have another- Alison: LET'S GO ON A FIELD TRIP! Sheesh! Cosmo: Okay Meeks, you're on. Any preferences? Alison: Anywhere outside of Belbury. Not much there to make for a trip if our destination is within walking distance. Cosmo: Hmmmm... I got it! We'll do what no other school in New England has done before. We're going to the edge. Julie: Sounds like the grounds for a letdown. Cosmo: No, I mean the edge of the state. Georgina: You mean Parish? Cosmo: Yes, the shopping square, bordering Yorkshire where the mountain side is. Beautiful scenery, no priorities, plus we could make it educational by having Ms. Chapley provide notes. Alison: Guys? All: Deal! Cosmo: Good, but first we need to get some supervisors. That way we could take turns dozing off and not going mad from lethargy. (The Halloween Kids convene in the hall) Alison: Okay, we need supervisors, but not the kind that'd ruin the whole trip for everyone. Jerry: I could get my dad to come along. Worst thing about him is that he's really into aliens. (the three look at him awkwardly) Jerry: ALIENS IN GENERAL! Alison: Okay, one down. Just to be safe, let's get a two-for. Colleen: I guess I could get my parents in on this, but they'd probably ask for something in return. Alison: What's the worst they could ask for? Colleen: Remember when I had you over for dinner? (Alison's face turns green.) Alison: I don't care. It'll be worth it thanks to the power of doggie bags! (Alison pulls one out as she says it.) Sam: Come on, it can't be that bad. (Colleen gets close to Sam) Colleen: Oh Samantha, there're so many wonders you've yet to endure. Sam: Cut cut CUT! (it cuts to Ned, working on a model of a UFO. Jerry comes in.) Jerry: Dad, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Ned: Don't say any more. You're at that age. You see, when a boy and a girl love each- Jerry: IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE BODY! Ned: Oh thank god. Jerry: Now, I could just ask you and be done with it, but I think a more personal means is in order. Look out the window. (Ned looks out the back window.) Jerry: Other side. (Ned goes to the front.) Jerry: Now look up. (nothing is in the sky.) Ned: So uh, how long is this going to take? The doctor says I can't keep my head back or else I'll get another neck injury. Jerry: What's going on? (Jerry activates a walkie-talkie.) Jerry: What's taking so long? Jenny: Uh, Jer, we have a bit of a problem. (Jenny comes flying in on a small plane with a banner that reads "WILL YOU BE A SUPERVISOR ON MY FIELD TRIP?. Lightning hits the wing and Jenny crashes into a tree. The plane blows up and the rubble falls to the ground.) Jenny: Will you be a supervisor on our field trip? Ned: When is it? Jerry: First thing tomorrow morning. Ned: I dunno, I'm going to catch an alien convention in Saturn tomorrow. Jenny: Really? I don't think there's much life on that planet. Ned: We have a city called Saturn here. Jenny: How'd that happen? Jenny: Who knows? And here I thought having a town here called Yorkshire was weird. Ned: Yeah, then you realized that there's a city in New Hampshire called Manchester. Now, about this trip, I don't want it to dip into my personal plans. Jerry: If it does? Ned: I'll make it a surprise. (Jerry and Jenny gulp.) Ned: Where do I sign? Jenny: Just be at the school at eight in the morning. Ned: Fine by me. (Ned goes inside.) Jerry: One down. Jerry: Is this going to be bad? Jerry: Probably. (it cuts to Colleen's house. Bob is in the living room while Enid is in the kitchen) Bob: I'm thinking of opening a bait shop once my back gets better. Enid: You need to lay off the sugar dear. (a high-pitched buzzing is heard.) Colleen *voice*: Enid and Bob, please report to my bedroom for an urgent meeting. NOW! (Enid runs upstairs. Bob struggles to follow along.) Enid: What part of now don't you understand!? Bob: I'm trying honey it's hard for me nowadays! (the two make it to Colleen's bedroom.) Enid: I'm not advancing your allowance. Colleen: It's not about that, though I'll keep it in mind for our next meeting. Now, my school is having a field trip, and we need supervisors. Given that I'm pressed for choice, I'm forced to go with the both of you. Bob: What do we get in return? Colleen: *gulp* What do you want? Enid: When we're done with the trip, I'll prepare a meal for everyone. Colleen: Just what I feared. Enid: Okay, good luck getting a deadbeat to fill out your quota. Colleen: I mean, I feared that you would make a meal and there'd be so few for us. Enid: Don't worry about that, I got the portions down. Bob: I'll call Cosmo so we could get the timeframe for tomorrow. Colleen: Thanks mom and dad. You saved me from walking the line between life and death. Enid: We done here, because I need to work on dinner. (smoke enters the room.) Enid: We're having Chinese tonight. (the next day, the students and supervisors line up at the front of the school.) Bob: I hope the seats have good back support. Enid: I hope I made the right choice wearing jeans. The seems don't seem to be agreeing with me. (Enid is unaware that the boys are staring at her.) Julie: Pigs. Ashley: Wonder what bus we'll use. Fiona: It'll either be a five cool, which is our rickety old bus, or a nine cool with a bus that has a toilet on it. (a sleek bus pulls in. Cosmo comes out of it.) Cosmo: Everyone on board! Ashley/Fiona: It's a ten cool! (everyone heads on board.) Cosmo: Not bad right? Had this waiting in the wings. Ms. Chapley: Is this a rental? Cosmo: Yeah, why? (Cosmo sets the gear and it cuts to the front window) Man: Sir. (Cosmo screams and slams his foot on the gas. The bus is in reverse and Cosmo drives down the street, crashing into a grocery store.) Cosmo: I'm so not getting my security deposit back. Bob: Hey, I think my back's feeling better- Oops, never mind. (everyone returns to the school.) Cosmo: Okay everyone, I hope you've learned something from this. Julie: Look before you drive? Cosmo: No, don't rent something and use it the day you have to give it back. Phoebe: Well, so much for our field tri- (Alison grabs Phoebe and slaps her.) Alison: Snap out of it! Cosmo: The trip's not off! I have an idea. Enid: I have a feeling it's a bad one. (Cosmo grabs Enid and slaps her.) Cosmo: Snap out of it! (Enid punches Cosmo in the face.) Cosmo: Around back. (everyone enters the garage. It's full of school buses.) Ms. Chapley: The bus graveyard? Emily: I thought that was an urban legend. Cosmo: Our state's an urban legend. Alison: Wait a second, we never had a school bus, we had to rely on carpooling. Cosmo: It's been that way since the day that guy from Seattle died. All of our buses fell victim to disrepair and teenagers taking them for joyrides. But one has survived, and kept alive through spare parts from the other buses. Let me present to you, Old Beauty! (an old beaten-up bus appears) Alison: Oh dear god. Dolly: Maybe it's totally beautiful on the inside. (Dolly goes in, but comes back out.) Dolly: It's not. Cosmo: All aboard everyone. Jenny: Is it safe? Bob: Do the seats have good lumbar support? Julie: Does it start? Cosmo: Maybe... Julie: And that applies to... (it cuts to the inside where a man is sleeping in the back. Cosmo goes up to him and slaps him.) Cosmo: WAKE UP LEO! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO! Ms. Chapley: So this is what happened to our science teacher. Colleen: We had a science teacher? Leo: All aboard homo-sapiens! (Leo starts the bus and a violent bang is heard.) Cosmo: Wow, get a load of that engine! Purrs like a kitten. (the bus moves and the exhaust enters the bus, everyone begins coughing.) Colleen: I think the kitten has gas. Cosmo: Of course, I always have this filled. (the bus moves for a while until it stops.) Cosmo: Then again this was back in 1999. Any volunteers? Everyone: No! Enid: Leave it to me, Cosmo, you're helping. Cosmo: I always wind up helping. (the two push the bus to the nearest gas station and fill it up. Enid is in the bus, showing people her scrapbook.) Enid: This was when i made my debut on thin crevice. I got away with having my co-star wear plastic during the shoot. Anyone else want to look? Randall: Are we allowed? Enid: I was just about to go into my bodybuilding days. Randall: Say no more- Cosmo: Bus is filled, time to go! All: NO! (it cuts to the bus on a highway, letting out heavy exhaust and causing multiple accidents along the way.) Alison: S-smo-o-th r-ride, r-right C-C-Colleen? Colleen: Ho-o-o-w-w did it g-g-get so b-bumpy? Julie: It got booted, and the boot sank into the flat tire. Cosmo: One more wisecrack like that and I'll give you detention. Julie: No, please! I have a rep to protect! Georgina: I'm horribly peckish, do we have anything to eat? Suzy: You kidding? All we have are taco shells, uncooked ramen, and a wide assortment of brie and cheddars, and that's because SOMEBODY had to sit on the lunch we brought! Helga: I told you, no other seat would support my weight! (it cuts to a broken seat, where two girls are hanging for dear life.) Girls: Owowowowow. Cosmo: Stop complaining. It was either this or walking. Emily: Walking? Great, at least we could get some physical education out of that! (a fly buzzes past Enid. It lands on the wall and Enid punches a hole through it.) Enid: Speaking of physical, I'm too physical for this bus. Bob: Might I suggest a nap? Enid: Might I suggest you, on second thought I could use one. (Bob and Enid fall asleep) Leo: This is taking too long, anyone up for a shortcut? Cosmo: Worth a shot. (Leo goes into a U-turn lane and goes the same direction.) (Bob wakes up and sees the road signs are facing the opposite way.) Bob: Honey? Enid: Yes dear? Bob: Is it just me or are the signs backwards? Enid: What do you mean? Bob: See for yourself. Enid: Okay, but the only reason signs would be facing the other way is if... Uh oh. Bob: Hey Leo! You're going the wrong way! (Leo is listening to his walkman.) Enid: Take off your headphones! (Cosmo takes them off.) Cosmo: Happy? Leo: What is it neanderthals. Bob/Enid: You're going the wrong way! Leo: Pssh, keep dreaming. Enid: You've went onto the wrong patch of road! We're going the wrong direction! Leo: Bible-thumpers. Bob/Enid: YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEBODY! PROBABLY A BUS FILLED WITH CHILDREN! Cosmo: You're insane. I'll prove to you t- (Cosmo looks forward and sees two trucks heading their way.) Cosmo; T-tr-tr-t-t-t. Bob: Is it, truck? Cosmo: T-t-t-t-TWO! (the bus goes through the trucks and the kids scream. A reference to Planes, Trains and Automobiles plays as the bus emerges from the two trucks. The bus keeps going, and the passengers are visibly petrified, diving their fingers into the seats. They see they're still in motion.) Alison: Surprised you didn't hit the breaks. Leo: What breaks? (A sharp turn comes up ahead and the steering wheel breaks off.) Colleen: What steering wheel too? Leo: Yup. (the bus crashes through and plummets down the cliff. The kids scream in terror as they hold onto their seats.) (Enid punches the ground and makes holes for her to grab onto.) Enid: Thank god for weak support. (it cuts to Ned who's life flashes before his eyes. It shows him eating some kind of food on the patio at night and him getting probed by aliens, later taking control of the UFO, then him standing on a mountaintop) Ned: Why? Why won't you let everyone believe that aliens exist!? (it shows him eating cookies on the couch, talking to a volleyball with a face on it) Ned: They double the chocolate in these, they don't play fair. (it goes to Alison and Colleen) Alison: Colleen, if we don't make it, I just want to let you know that you're the only person that ever mattered to me. Colleen: Alison, I broke your copy of Terminator 2. Alison: WHAT!? Colleen: If just jammed in the VCR- Alison: The horror! I'm gonna kill you Colleen! Ms. Chapley: Cosmo I love you I always have! (everyone goes silent and gives a questionable look at Ms. Chapley.) Ms. Chapley: How is this a surprise to you people? Enid: Honey, if I survive this, I wanna move back to Wyoming! Bob: I'm with you! I miss the decency of small populations and not having to ride evil buses! Tommy: Marie, this may be the end. Marie: Time to do the near-death promise? Tommy: Do before die. (Both sing a part of All of your Toys by The Monkees.) (Cosmo falls toward the back and slams into the emergency exit door. It breaks off and he holds the opening with his legs while holding the door, which is flexible.) Leo: Brace for impact. (the bus lands on a hill and rolls down, gradually slowing.) Cosmo: That could've been worse, amirite? (it shows the passengers clinging to their seats even harder than before.) Alison: You're hiding something from us... Cosmo: Relax, we're out of harm's- HILL! (the kids go down a steep hill.) Cosmo: Destination ho! (the kids see the Yorkshire mountain reserve.) Ms. Chapley: Deploy emergency measures. All: Huh? Ms. Chapley: Take off your jackets and put them out the window to slow down the bus. (the kids take off their jackets and outer-shirts and put them out the window. The bus slows down and they stop at the front of the reserve.) Alison: Is it over? Cosmo: Beyond not landing in a proper parking space, yes. Everybody off the bus. (the passengers cheer and run off the bus. The kids kiss the ground.) Georgina: Dirt, sweet dirt. I'll never take you for granted ever again! (Georgina licks the ground.) Bob: Get me off this crazy thing. Felt my plaque flow on that one. (Enid gets off and punches the outside of the bus. Cosmo is the last to get off.) Cosmo: What'd I tell ya? She held through it all. (Cosmo slaps the front and the frame collapses and the tires roll off.) Leo: This counts as my overtime. Cosmo: You maniacs, you really did it! You dinged it up! Darn you all to the south of heaven! Randall: Can we go to the reserve now? (it cuts to everyone at a ticket booth) Cosmo: Five dollars per student!? That's highway robbery! Vendor: Five dollars per group. Last year you complained about our ten dollar price. Cosmo: I'm not made of money woman! Enid: Jeez, I'll just pay her. Cosmo: Yeah, about that, there was a lot of gas that needed to be put in the bus, plus we needed to feed the kids so... Enid: You spent all of our money, with only a percentage of it going toward something objectively necessary? Cosmo: Well I had to pay the rental guy. Ned: Their rental policy says you only have to pay if you missed the pick-up date or if you want to add extra days. Cosmo: Oh what's it to you!? (everyone begins arguing) Vendor: HEY! (everyone quiets) Vendor: Level with me, is anyone going to pay the admittance fee or are you just going to loiter, because we fine those people! Cosmo: In another life, con artist. (everyone leaves, but Julie comes by) Julie: You're lucky you don't have to put up with him five days out of the week. Vendor: I was in preschool with him, he got more immature as he got older if you could believe it. Strangely, I'd rather deal with a cheapskate than Kerry Hubbard. Julie: Amen. Cosmo: DALLOW! Julie: Gotta split. Keep fighting the good fight. Vendor: Stay frosty. (the group walks toward the parking lot but Cosmo stops.) Cosmo: Is anyone looking? Enid: Cosmo, you had better not- Cosmo: Okay fine. Let's go on a, let's say, different route. Alison: What're you driving at? Cosmo: Look, we're stuck here until we could get some kind of transportation. So let's go on an adventure while we wait. (Cosmo directs them to a marked-off path) Alison: Can we vote on that? Cosmo: I got a better idea, one that will bring in some forced drama to make way for a loose-fitting moral. (Cosmo pulls out a hat) Cosmo: I've written down everyone's names. I'm going to reach into this hat and pull out a name. Whoever I choose will debate me on how we'll go about the rest of the day. (Cosmo reaches into the hat and pulls out a name.) Cosmo: Colleen. Colleen: Oh boy. Bob: Go on Colleen, you could do it. Colleen: Principal Kadic, I don't think we should go down there. (Cosmo looks her dead in the eyes.) Cosmo: You're insane. Colleen: I guess I am, who knew? (Colleen backs away.) Cosmo: Follow me everyone! (Colleen is joined by her parents and Alison) Colleen: Sorry... Bob: Sorry's overrated. I've got it bad already with a broken back, and I'm fat enough to be susceptible for a heart attack. You could've handled that much better. Colleen: Mom- Enid: You're setting yourself up for an even worse verbal beatdown. You don't have the guts to take it. Colleen: Are you both implying that I'm weak? Bob/Enid: ...Yes. Enid: Look Colleen, you're two pounds underweight, and it took a supernatural leech to give you more outward confidence. You could be so much better, keeping the Dixon name dignified. The way you go about it is... oh what's the word? Marie: Wack? Enid: Thanks mutant. Colleen: Is that it? I'm just a disappointment to you both? Bob: That's a bit drastic, you're just... you know... not up to par. Colleen: That's just another way of saying disappointment! Face it, this is as broken as dad's back! You don't even care! Enid: We do care! We've taken care of you since you were born. We just want you to be better. Colleen: You don't care! Nope! You'd care if I was just another copy! (Colleen runs away. Alison looks at them angrily.) Bob: Fire away Meeks. Alison: Had fun? You think your own daughter's feelings are a joke. Bob: No. Alison: Being as strong as you two is a tall order, and she's still young. You don't care enough to see the limits she has to deal with. Bob: We do care! But she needs proper leadership. Alison: You're all alone. Bob: Well not exactly. Alison: Hmph. You two are made for each other. Enid: Okay, you could get to us, but you sure can't hurt us. (Alison drops a rock on Enid's foot and uses the same rock to hit Bob's back.) Enid: You hurt us bad! Bob: I didn't think she could break what was already broken. (Alison runs to Colleen.) Colleen: Sigh, maybe they're right. On my own I'm just a weakling. Alison: Don't let them get to you. So you aren't some chiseled beefcake, doesn't mean you're weak. Colleen: Well, I can't fight for myself. I broke within seconds when I went against Principal Kadic. Alison: He'd give you detention if you beat him. Colleen: I couldn't defend myself when you strangled me. Alison: Yeah but... Oh... Colleen: I'd be used to this, but they're my folks, I'd have to live with that until I'm old and well-off enough to move to my own place, then I could deny my flaws and let them fester into brain tumors that'd do to me what mainstream did to nu metal. Alison: Surprised you didn't go goth yet. Julie: Hey guys, what's up? Alison: Moral conundrum, padding out time through a mundane conversation, same old same old. You? Julie: Kadic appointed me as a bag carrier. But I gave the job to Ruth. (it cuts to Ruth holding the stuff.) Ruth: I'd say this isn't worth it had it not been for the five dollar up-charge. (back to the three.) Julie: Now what's this about a moral conundrum? Alison: Colleen's parents made her feel weak. Well, reminded her that she's weak. Julie: Well, I don't think it's fair to harp on a weak kid, unless you're me. I mean, who could compete with these? (Julie flexes her arms.) Colleen: It's like an ant against an aardvark. Julie: Anyway, if it'll make you feel better, if Principal Kadic's going to make us hike, maybe it could give you proof that you have the strength to persevere? And you know, give you some gains. Colleen: Ooh, maybe my stomach could crunch up. Alison: Uh... Colleen: I want one of those, it'll forever be proof that my parents are full of baloney. Julie: Hey, just like me! When I got that crunch I never went back. Check these out. (Julie pulls up her shirt, revealing a lean stomach.) Colleen: You sure you're not my parent's daughter? (Marie picks the three up.) Marie: Sorry guys, dad's orders. Colleen: Thank goodness I don't have to compete with her. No offense. Marie: These aren't natural, so no biggie. (the four join the others.) Cosmo: Look everyone, a tall mountain, and no officials. Guess what that means? Sparky: An increased chance of fatality? Cosmo: Eh, probably. Surprised you kids are so skeptical. You'd be into dangerous stunts like these. Emily: Go to third street, every kid would agree with you. Colleen: If I could make this, I could make anything. Cosmo: Let the hiking begin. (everyone begins climbing the mountain. Colleen gets halfway before stopping in the middle.) Colleen: *wheezing*, you could do this, you should do this. I have the POWER! (Colleen turns into She-Ra and begins fighting mutants. Everything blacks out and it's revealed to have been a dream. Colleen passed out while climbing.) Colleen: Did I blank at the top?) Ned: No you made it about ten feet. It's a good thing you woke up, I was afraid to give you palpitations since there's no fat covering your ribcage. Colleen: Thanks, you're a jerk-wad. (Colleen goes to the edge of the mountain and curls up. Alison walks up to her.) Alison: You know, none of us would've made it all the way up. Colleen: None of you are as thin as I am. Alison: Come on, it was just a mistimed exercise. You need to work your way up. Colleen: Alison, I'm tired, I'm insulted, I could feel my heart beat and I'm not even that exhausted- my god my chest is thin. I just wish today didn't have to happen. Alison: Well look at it like this, we have time to work this out, or to let wounds heal. Think about it. Colleen: Maybe you're right. I mean, what trouble could we possibly get in? (the screen enters a fish-eye perspective and we see someone watching them.) ???: Great, a bunch of reckless travelers. (the gang continues exploring until they get to a clearing.) Bob: *huff huff* Cosmo, please, show some humanity, we've been hiking nonstop since we started. Can we take a break? Cosmo: Break time everyone! (everyone falls down in exhaustion.) Cosmo: Alright. (Cosmo falls down too.) (Colleen has a dream, and winds up in her house with her parents seated in front of her.) Colleen: Mom, dad, I'm not as strong as you two, but I'm not ashamed of it. Enid: That's fine, but we're ashamed of you. In fact- Colleen: Okay I'm leaving. Bob: You don't want to get scared first? Colleen: I've been down that road too many times. I'm taking a stand. (the dream ends. Colleen awakens and sees tribal-garbed people standing near her.) Colleen: What have we walked into this time? Man: You on sacred land. You trespassers. Colleen: Huh? Man: Look kid, we're actors trying to carry on a reenactment. We want to recreate the foundation of this state. Alison: But New England was founded by East-coasters who were tired of life in New England territories. Man: Nobody kills a fantasy and gets away with it. Alison: WAKE UP! All: What? Alison: It's time to run. (Everyone sees the actors holding weapons.) Cosmo: No need to tell us twice. (Everyone begins running. The actors chase them.) Man: Scotty, drop the boulder. Scott: Yessir. (a boulder is dropped and it rolls in the direction of the group.) Alison: Next time I'll keep my mouth shut. Cosmo: There! (Cosmo directs everyone to a nearby cave. They go in and the boulder runs over the actors, but blocks the entrance.) Cosmo: Is everyone here? Damien: I sure am here. Alison: First we nearly die while riding aboard Chitty Chitty Bang Bang's inbred cousin, then we don't get into the reserve because apparently five bucks is too much, then we nearly get killed for wounding the pride of an egomaniacal actor, now we're trapped in a cave with Damien!? I have had it, WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME!? (her voice echos, but it turns out that Alison is just repeating the last two words of her sentence.) Enid: You done? Alison: Just about. Enid: Now let's just get out of here. Alison: Try moving that boulder Jerkules. Enid: Okay. (Enid struggles to move the boulder.) Alison: Who's the weakling now? Enid: Can it Meeks, I could still throw you ten feet, even with a bad foot. Cosmo: Everyone stop! Alison/Enid: Fine. Cosmo: Now, I don't want to spend my final hours in a cave. Let's just calm down and think of a way to get out of here. (Everyone thinks.) Cosmo: This is taking too long, anyone want to play Hungry Hungry Hippos?